


The Bunny Ear Thief

by janai



Series: The Early Years [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Love, super sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: The Early Years [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Bunny Ear Thief

For the Doctor, Easter was a revelation that he had never thought to experience. Chocolate and candies and coconut cakes and cookies, oh my!

Of course, he knew the rich history of the holiday yet he was a part-human Time Lord for whom sweets was one of his four basic food groups. The sweeter the better, like the chocolate eggs filled with a rich fondant center to like like a raw egg. Fluffy, neon colored marshmallow treats which looked like little chicks and bunnies (especially the ones filled with and dipped into, chocolate. Mmmmm). There were the creme egg cookies, the hollow chocolate eggs filled with chocolate buttons, special edition cookies and cakes. The tiny pectin jelly bird eggs were also delightful, especially when microwaved for a few seconds with some of the marshmallow chicks.

Rose watched as her Doctor ran around their new flat looking for his basket. The hunt for the basket was a whole new experience; he had a giddy, silly look on his face as he searched out every nook and cranny of their place. 

"Ah Ha!" came his triumphant cry of victory from the kitchen. It had taken him exactly 1 minute and 32 seconds to find his basket; she had timed it on her pink colored BitFit.

Rose had hidden the basket in the oven, thinking that was a clever place; she should have known better. Very little got between the Doctor and his quest for yummy sweets!

The Doctor ran into the living room happily brandishing his large and overflowing twig basket. With a giggle, he plopped on the floor and began to inventory the massive sugar load of colorfully wrapped treats. Then he froze, a look of dismay crossed his angular face as he stared at something in the basket.

"Rose?" he almost whimpered. He pulled out a cellophane wrapped chocolate bunny with bright yellow eyes; it wore a yellow bow around its neck. "What happened to its ears?"

He raised the bunny up in the air and glanced back and forth from its head to her face several times. The cellophane was crinkled and the bow wrapping the twist on the top was half undone.

Her jaw dropped open and she moved forward to snatch it out of his hand in disbelief. The ears had been bitten off midway to the head of the bunny and she saw tiny teeth marks. She looked at the pout on the Doctors face and back to the sad looking little treat. A thoughtful expression on her face slowly transformed to dismay then amazement as she realized who the thief was.

"Tony Tyler!" she spat, "That little...." Her eyes began to crinkle as she started to grin. She looked at the Doctor, who wore a very confused expression on his face; he lifted his brows as he waited for an explanation.

"I had the basket hidden with the others at mum's. He must'a sniffed them out....loves bunny ears..oh, wait until I see 'im ta'day!" She started giggling at the picture of her brother biting the ears off then wrapping it back up.

The Doctor heaved a sigh, rolled his eyes, and set the bunny back into the basket. He really could not blame the little tyke for being so sneaky and underhanded. Maybe....just maybe, he might have done the same thing if he had had the opportunity. Or not. Rose would slapped him into Christmas if he had done that to her pink pastel candy rabbit.

"We'd best start getting ready ta go," Rose reached out her hand to his and pulled him up from the floor. She was looking forward to the traditional Tyler Easter egg hunt and feast of ham with all the trimmings. This was the Doctors first Easter and she hoped he would enjoy the festivities.

As soon as he was on his feet, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist as he lowered his head to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"Thank you for the basket Rose Tyler, I love it," he murmured. As usual, he had drawn out her last name in the special way that was uniquely him.

"I love you too, my Doctor," she responded as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him in return. They reluctantly released each other not long after.

The Doctor started to grin and an evil look crossed his face as he reached down to retrieve the basket from the floor; she recognized that look all to well.

"Wot?" she asked nervously.

"Wait 'til we get to your mum's," he said with a smirk, "Bunny vengeance will be mine!"

Later that day at the Tyler mansion....

"Mum!" Tony wailed as he looked into his Easter basket. Not only was the treat missing its tail, but part of its bum as well.

Happy Easter! Happy Passover, all!"


End file.
